


Summertime

by permanentsmile



Category: Gerard Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, summertime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanentsmile/pseuds/permanentsmile
Summary: He was everything to her.





	

His name was Gerard, and he was everything to her.

He was relaxing on a picnic blanket on a warm June evening in ‘07. The way his shaggy, black hair fell over his face as he watched the sky made him perfect. The light from the sunset hit his hazel eyes and made his irises look like golden whiskey with a beautiful shade of green blended in. His soft, pink lips stretched into a smile when she finished telling him a funny story from her day.

The way his body relaxed into the red cloth drove her wild; his pale skin clashed with the red cloth. He stretched his body and she admired the way his black trench coat hugged his curves. She loved every bit of imperfection about him, from his vampire tooth to his unconditional love for terrible horror movies. She believed the thing she loved most about him was his creativity - he was an artist in every sense of the word, from being a painter to a singer; she truly adored his voice.

His lyrics were brilliant to her. His songs could make her laugh, cry, smile, or want to start a revolution. His band was her favorite, and despite the reputation they had at the time, she believed in what they had to say - what he had to say. His words meant the most to her; songs aside, the sweet things he’d whisper in her ear late at night made her feel safe, made her feel like they were the only people in the world.

Her name was Summer, and Gerard was everything to her.


End file.
